The Shadow Blade
by evervampwolf
Summary: it is a story about Ever learning about her powers and about Fuse makeing a deal with her father she has no idea is alive and trying to get Ever to let the demon in her take comand


Ch. 1

The night was cold and crisp but I could not stop and aw at the forest the nighttime was the only time my gift would bring it at its highest peak and then there was the full moon which would amplify the power, as I picked up the pace I glanced at the stream of water only this stream was not like others this one was green and toxic. Then picking up the pace I grabbed my hover bored and kicked it into high gear until I heard a loud roar coming from a different direction pulling out my nanocom and going to the map I noticed that my item was in that direction of the roar "man he will never pick something not by the fusions" I said under my breath. Putting away my bored I eased up into a mutated bush and watched as the fusions named Creepy Kings walk around a small little blue sphere hovering two inches off the ground "there it is" I said with wide eyes, and as I started to grab my shadow sword I tore out from the bush screaming my battle cry and watched as the weak Creepy Kings fell at my hand tearing my sword into their fusion flesh they turned into fusion matter and made its way into my nanocom, after my battle I looked around to see were the blue sphere was and "IT IS GONE" I yelled into the night air. Hearing laughter behind me I spun around and found a shadowy person holding the sphere in there right hand and giggling at me "oh sorry is this what you want" the person said, "GIVE THAT BACK I NEED IT" I cried and watched as the person thru the orb up into the air and shoot it with their gun I watched helpless as the orb shattered into millions of tiny little pieces. With doing so I thru my sword at the person and watched as the person dogged the thro and shoot there gun at me square in the chest which sent me flying into the rock wall and created a rock tumbling down and hitting my shoulder I fell again, then another fell on my head which blacked my out. The last thing I heard was the shot of a gun and the laughter of the person turning around and walking away and to leave me to fall.

After hours of being pinned to the ground under the boulders I emerged from under the boulders and found it was morning "NO" I yelled into the fresh morning air, I lost my only chance to get the one object I need the one item I need to get my old life back. Walking around the area I found a clear stream that was not contaminated by fusion matter that was nuzzled in a forest, when I approached the stream I looked around and found a cute little fox sleeping under a tree. When I arrived at the stream I fell to my knees and looked into the water to see my reflection had not changed black shiny hair silver-grey eyes that were staring back at me, but only those eyes were crying tears of sadness. I could feel the tear trickling down my cheek it was salty and warm "hey what's wrong" I looked up and found my Mac nano out and floating next to my side, he looked at me with his big blue eyes and holding out a napkin for me to whip my tears. Grabbing the napkin I whipped the tears and spoke to him "it's nothing…but the orb…it's gone" I said in a soft tone, he just floated there for a minute and picked up my hands in his tiny little hands "Ever it will be ok, it's just you know what this means" he said in a innocent tone. After hearing him say that I sprang to my feet knocking him done and yelled at him saying "NO I WILL NEVER HELP HIM, HE DOSE NOT DESERVE HELP" I snarled at him which only made him cry and made me look evil, hearing him cry made me snap into my senses I bent down and picked him up in my huge hands I spoke in a soft tone to ease his cry I said "hey Mac I am sorry for what I did… please forgive me" after he had stopped his crying he returned back into my nanocom and I pulled my hood over my eyes and fallowed the stream up to find a place to rest for the day.

Ch. 2

After walking around in the forest I found a nice clearing that had a little creek and some nice shade "this looks good" I said to myself, turning around I took out my nanocom and pulled out my tent along with some food which brought out my starving wolves. All of my nanos had come out and were looking at me with big starving eyes along with wet moist mouths and holding out there hands, giving my nanos each a red, blue, and yellow sweet gumball they snatched them a stuffed it into their mouths and jumped around and played with each other till they get tired and fell asleep in the shade. Setting on a rock on the edge of the creek I pulled out my nanocom and dialed up for Jazz, she was my best friend when I was five and the only family I had close to my heart. As I sat there for a while waiting for her to pick up I looked towards the shadows and closed my eyes stuck out my hand and concentrated on the form of my mother's look she was flawless, eyes silver-grey like mine and a soft warm smile that could cure any sickness and when I opened my eyes there was nothing which made me mad I had this power why would it not work to my will "het there Eve what is up" I heard a cheerful tone looking down it was Jazz in my nanocom. The conversation lasted for a few minutes till Dexter yelled at her to stop there _stupid girly _conversation and get back to work "sorry there Eve Dex over their needs this project to be done soon and Toney has not arrived yet so it is taking time for me" she said rolling her eyes at Dexter, "that is ok I just wanted to know how you are… it has been slow for me" I said trying not to hint that I had lost the orb last night. When the conversation was done I pulled out some jerky for me and munched on it for a few minutes thinking on what I am going to do now there I no more orb's and I will never help him ever so now I just have to live with this burden and carry it with me. As night transformed I crawled into my tent with my nanos and prepped my bed on a sleeping bag some KND people gave me when departing from Mt. Blackhead, as I crawled under the cover I felt a warm body next to my heart and found it was my Humongosaur nano there trying to keep me warm for the night and as I slept that night I could not help but dream of the night I found out I had a gift called the Shadow.

You see the day I discovered this was also the day Fuse came and attacked our world, it started out with a meteor falling from the sky and landing in our back yard (I was only five when this happened). I went outside and edged up to the creator and saw it glowing green and black so jumping down and I walked up to meteor, then out of nowhere two huge tentacles' reached out and entangled themselves around me until I was wrapped up and could not see the moon. As I was being pulled into the meteor I could fell a burning pain sting my entire body till I could not fell any more pain then…I awoke and found that I was somewhere else "hello" I said into the pitch darkness, after standing there for about five seconds I heard a deep tone voice reply back to me "hello there Ever, what has brought you hear" said the voice. I looked around to find the man but could not find him "who, who are you" I said scared and soon to crying, "pleas do not be afraid, you are with family" said the voice again "ok but just who are you I have no family only Jazz and she is not related to me" I said to the voice only this time I was mad I never liked it when people mention family cause I never had on I guess. The deep voice was not able to reply because there was a sharp pain in my right hand which first awoke me screaming into the tent and ended the dreadful dream that haunts me every day, I looked down and saw that on my right hand the mark of fire was glowing pitch black and stung every nerve in my body I poured freezing cold water on to ease the pain so I could wrap it up and fall back to bed.

Ch. 3

The next day it was foggy and drizzling in the forest so I had to ride my scooter so I would not get my shoes dirty, but as I was racing thru the forest I swear I could have seen something moving at a high speed I could not catch it or see what it looked like I ignored it and moved on thru the forest of dark secrets. After riding in the rain I pulled up my hood over my eyes so that they would not get mud or rain in my eyes. After riding in the rain for an hour she arrives at Mt. Blackhead they only post that had a ride to ant location on the map and it was also a major trading place for everybody to find something they want or needed for a battle against Fuse. As I entered the gates of Mt. Blackhead the first thing that hit my ears was the sound of people shouting "SELLING RARE ITAMS AND ULTRA RARE ITAMS" and all other stuff that people were yelling into my ears and to other people's ears, the noise to me was unbearable I just kept my hood up so I would not make eye contact. After walking around in the sea of noise I walked into the Candy Barrel which there logo is 'Where kids get hype' and the first thing that hit's me when I step inside is at how crowded the place is, sometimes you would expect there to be some kids out and about but not today it must have been a holiday I had no clue over. Walking over to the sweet bar I grabbed the tender's attention and asked him to bring me some water (candy never goes right with me) if he could, he looked at me and chuckled "the only thing we sell hear is mugs of candy and barrels of sugar… girly so NO WATER HEAR" he yelled in my face (hood still over face). A person of interest walked over to my place and dumped out a huge amount of taros on the table "now come on this is no way to treat a young lady" he said raising a eyebrow at the tender, the tender shifted his eyes at me and at the strange man and back at me and snatched up the money and left to go and fetch us our drinks.

The strange man pushed some paper with writing on it 'hello, what is your name' the paper said on it, looking at the paper I removed my hood to show my face to the man and found a young man with grey-blue eyes and spiky black hair (some touch of red in it) "hello there… my name is Ever Lockhart" I spoke sweet and gently to the man. The tender arrived at our spot with a glass of cold refreshing water and a mug of sugar for the man "there one for the girly and one for Echo" said the man in a nasty tone of voice, I looked at the man and said "your name is Echo" he nodded his head and sipped at his mug of sugar. After few sips of my water Echo leaned over to my ear and spoke some words that made me shudder, I looked at him with my silver-grey eyes as if to warn him do not go there because of the danger you will face "you know nothing of my gift so you will have to stop now" I said in a could tone and with doing so I stood up and left the bar heading for the exit. As I was reached for the door Echo stepped in front of my and opened the door to the bright sunny sky "lady first" he said I just blew that off and walked outside where my nanocom beeped, I pulled it up and saw the face of Jazz she had red cheeks and was huffing in and out "JAZZ WHATS WRONG" I spoke in fear that she was under attack "Ever… Dex needs you… over hear soon as… possible" she wheezed "Jazz I can't… I will not go back there… that is the reason I lift to get away from all those night mares" I spoke but she did not hear only shut the connection off and left me with a man named Echo. I turned around and saw Echo had his arms crossed and tapping his fingers "so where do we go" he said I looked at him and shook my head "there is no we there is only me this is my mission" I said walking away to the scamper. When I arrived at the scamper there standing by a KND was Echo talking to the KND "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR" I said pointing and yelling at him, he turned and looked at me "listen hear Ever you are going to need me" he said "WHY WOULD I NEED YOU" I snarled at his face , he jumped in the air and landed at my side then snatched my eyes "because I am strong and a bounty hunter which makes me an enemy and an ally so which side should I join to help you" he jeered back at me in the face. We came to a agreement that I would let him travel with me and that if he double crosses me I will make him pay it with his life, walking with ease to the KND I asked him if he could give me a ride to City Station and as we walked on the scamper I glanced back and looked all the things that I would miss having a felling that I would not see this place again or that this dangerous mission would take me more than just back to my past nightmare's but into my family and history with trying to figure out my power of Shadows.

Ch. 4

By the time we arrived in City Station it was close to dusk, and you could see how all the buildings sparkled and shimmered like lost jewels in the sleeping sun. As we bumped to the ground a voice intercom rang saying 'welcome to City Station were everything shimmers and sparkles with intelligent and activity' spoke the intercom, I rolled my eyes intelligent and activity is not how I saw it when I was here and so I pulled up my hood to cover my eyes from the people hear. Once we were outside the scamper took off and zoomed off into the setting sun "WOW that was a long journey would you not say Ever" Echo asked stretching his arms and looking around, "no I would not say… now come we need to finish this the sooner we are out of this nightmare the faster I can get on with my fate" I snapped in his face pointing my finger which made him hold up his hands "HEY LISTIN DO NOT GET ALL MOODY ON ME OK" he jeered back at me. I looked at him and spoke softly "sorry there… my emotions in this city are tied to me" he looked at me and shrug it off, I pulled out my map and pointed an area out to Echo "see this place Tech Square" I pointed "that is the place we have to get to so what we have to do is go to Steam Ally and from there walk to Dexlabs" I said putting away my map and staring at a dazed and lost Echo "just fallow me" I snapped at him. Looking for an option to get to Steam Ally Echo ran to a monkey that was jumping madly in the air and waving his arms "EVER LOCKHEART OVER HEAR" he said waving his hairy monkey arms, and with running at him he held out two passes for us "courtesy of Mojo Jojo he has welcomed you to stay at his place for the night Dexter is out with Ben and will not be back till tomorrow" said the monkey, staring at the tickets I glanced up at Echo and he shrugged and snatched away a ticket "Steam Ally it is then for me and her" he pointed a thumb at me.

The monkey ride was fun but the only down fall was the toxic smell coming from the primate and the bugs that would get in your mouth from time to time (which the monkey's liked), when we arrived at Steam Ally the first thing that welcomed us was the smell of something toxic in the air which nearly made me gag and the far off figure if a huge volcano that was letting out steam and pouring out some lava which was flowing down under the volcano "wow" I whispered under my breath. When we landed on the glass floor I looked down and saw that it was dark under there "hey monkey what is down there" I said to the monkey, he looked at me "girl you do not want to know what is down there" he said "now come on Mojo Jojo do's not like to wait for guests" said another monkey lowering Echo to the ground and flying off to who knows were, "Echo come on" I said over my shoulder. The entrance to the volcano surrounded by two monkeys in purple jumpsuits and strange helms on their head along with a weapon in there hand's "Ever why is there so much security" asked Echo walking forward and whispering in my ear I looked back and roiled my eyes at his face. Once inside there was paintings of Mojo Jojo, statues of him, and other things along with that like priceless weapons some spiral stairs that lead up to the top of the volcano which on top rested a huge telescope (that is where Mojo Jojo saw Fuse striking our home) looking at those stares made me stop and think back to my past, I was just standing there staring at the stares when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Ever come on the flea bag over there is getting mad" he said pointing at the monkey I shake my head and looked up "ya I am ok just thinking of something that is all" I said and pushed his hand off of me and running to the monkey I looks back and yelled "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT ECHO" he chuckled and ran to my side and with both of us in front of the monkey he turned around to face two wooden double doors then.

There was a blinding light that came from the other side and once that was gone Echo's eyes popped out of his head and my eyes stayed were they were (my hood was over my eyes) "I NOW WELCOME LADY EVER AND MASTER ECHO" yelled a monkey by a familiar simian "NOE THE FUTURE RULER OF THIS WORLD THE ONE AND ONLY LORD MOJO JOJO" said the monkey again, I removed my hood and stared down the long wooden table to see a green face, black fur, tall head monkey setting in a tall chair and waving a banana in the air and looking at us in the face. The monkey next to me asked both of us to walk with him to the front so we could began the ceremony and start with the fun, at the front there was a strange tall buff man with a wrap around him and a long staff behind his chair he looked at me and a chill traveled up my spine _"you, you look failure"_ I said in my mind "het Ever take a seat and let's eat" said Echo jabbing me in the back for me to move and take my seat in front of the strange man and next to a harry primate. Once we were settled in our spot a monkey carrying three gold plates arrived and laid them down in front of me, Echo, and the strange creepy guy, "pleas in joy this feast that my monkey minions have prepared for you" said Mojo Jojo raising his arms a cry of monkey yelled and howled.

The food that they gave us was one turkey leg some veggies, fruit, and a strange item that I did not touch but gave to Echo and watched as he dug his face in the strange object and sent my stomach in a frenzy. After we had our stomachs stuffed we sat at the table with a huge slice of chocolate cake and water Mojo Jojo turned to me and asked me a question "so ever what brings you hear to the city" he said raising a eye brow and running his fingers over a gun on his lap "I will have you know I do not like to be hear bit if you know Dexter wants me to meet up with him… for what reason I have no idea" I said cutting into my mouth watering chocolate cake. The room was silent because all the monkeys went back to work and there was only a few there but they were at Mojo Jojo's side holding up a weapon and watching us eat and making me very nervous to attack them "so Ever I hear that you never travel to the city only traveling in the wilds why is that" said the strange guy, I looked at him and squinted my eyes "now who are you to…" the sentence never formed because I dropped my glass and looked to the sky and then stood up and ran out of the room "EVER WERE ARE YOU GOING" yelled Echo behind me as I kept on running out till I made my way outside. As I stood outside I used my Shadow power and closed my eyes then snapped open to see everything around me in the pitch darkness, I jolted of to the southwest side of the area and found a opening in the floor that lead to the underside of the place "Ever what are you doing out here" gasped Echo snatching my arm only to find himself falling into eternal darkness. I made sure we would not fall to hard I slowed us down by summoned up some darkness and that slowed us down "Echo are you ok" I said staring at him in the darkness, "NO I AM NOT… plus I can't see anything NOTHING" he said pulling me up by the shoulder but I pushed him off of me "LISTEN TO ME ECHO THERE IS A STRONG PERSON DOWN HERE AND I NEED TO FIND THAT PERSON… THEY MITE BE IMPORTANT" I yelled and ran off in to the dark leaving Echo there in the dark of the moon. After running in the darkness I halted to a stop and closed my eyes "come on come on I know you are down hear" I said to myself when all of a sudden a huge claw tricked me in the back ripping my jacket and sent me tumbling to the floor, I opened my eye and saw a huge yellow monkey with leathery bat wings and beating them back and forth along with his deathly claws out in front of him and his mouth open and dripping toxic liquid from its mouth. I tried to get up but only managed to kneel stand on my knees because that hit had damaged my back and twisted my ankle, "so this is how I go out" I spoke to myself as a green ring light appeared around me and started to rumble the ground I shut my eyes awaiting for my doom when I heard loud death cry scream coming from the monster I peeled open one eye to see the strange creature fall to the ground and evaporate in a puddle of fusion goo "hello there are you ok my name is Dauiskei and I can help you" I heard a soft voice speak to me but I could not reply back for the pain in my back (from the claw marks) blacked me out and had me falling into the soft shadowy darkness which was like and endless fall. The only thing I felt was the warm softness of hands picking me up and carrying me to the surface of the real world as if this person was pulling me out of the clutches of the unknown "Ever are you o" I was able to hear Echo say but stop when he saw who was carrying me in his arms "she will be ok but let her rest that blow from that beast did a number on her" said the soft warm voice which drifted me off to sleep in his arms.

Ch. 5

When I awoke from my deep slumber I awoke with a stinging pain in my back "AHHHHH" I yelled into the air "hey it is ok, you are in good hands" said a familiar voice that was warm and comforting to my ears, I opened my eyes slowly and saw a person with rube red eyes "you have lovely red eyes" I said smiling, he smiled at me and said "know you must really be sleepy because last I remember you said nothing about my eyes being cute only about how much pain you were in" he said laying a freezing wet towel on m y head. This person was a stranger to me and I was amazed the Echo has not come in here and told him to go away "Ever I am going to have to turn you on your belly because I will have to use my cosmic power to heal the damage on your back" he said and turned me over, he pushed my shirt up and used moved his hands along my back at first I could feel pain in my back but after a few rubs my back started to feel well and I had sensation in my back. After he was done he helped me up and handed me a clean black tee shirt along with a brand new pitch black jacket "thanks um…" I said looking at him in a confused way "the name is Dauiskei " he said bowing in front of me "ok you are all right but please do not do that I am not of royalty I said grabbing his shoulder s and pulling him straight up. We walked to the door and found Echo sitting up against a wall and sleeping "ECHO WAKE UP" I yelled and saw at how he jumped to his feet rubbing his tired and sleepy eyes "Ever pleas not to loud Mojo Jojo is not in a good mood" he said walking to me and handing me my sword "thanks I hope the sword was not much pain" I said grabbing it and latching it to my pant side "no not any pain just horrible nightmares" he said shivering from the sword. After gathering our stuff we went outside to find the sun shining high above and a furious Mojo Jojo pacing back and forth mumbling to himself "what is up with the primate" I ask Echo he looks at me and gives a worried look "Ever if I were you I would use your power and hurry off to Dexlabs" he said walking along side me and Dauiskei which to me was very strange I know no info on this guy and yet he chooses to stay by my side. When we walk up to Mojo Jojo who has stopped pacing and is now standing on a hovering on a vehicle looking thing "how did he get that" I said pointing at the thing then noticed the logo Dexlabs in yellow-green letters "Dexter sent it over while you were recovering" spoke Dauiskei in a warm tone voice, I shrugged and pulled up my hood to keep the sun out of my eyes "AH Ever Lockheart it is good to see you out of bed I hope those simians down there did not hurt you" he said in a pathetic tone knowing I would not take his apology in a sorry voice "no it is ok Mojo Dauiskei helped me get better so I am ok" I said hopping into the floating machine.

As we rode thru the air on the vehicle I noticed that the strange man that had dinner with us was not on this ride "Echo" I whispered at him he noticed me and walked over "ya" he said in a whisper tone "where is Mr. tall dark and creepy… the one we had dinner with asked me that strange question" I said in his ear, he looked around and bent back down "I have no clue when I ran after you he was still there but when that person over there-" he said pointing at Dauiskei who was looking down at the ground "rescued you and brought you up to the real world he was gone only Mojo was there and he was talking to Dex" he said in my ear "well do you know what they said" I whispered back he looked at me and shook his head. When we landed in Tech Square there was two people standing there and waiting for us to get out "Salutation their friends" said a familiar tone of voice I perked my ears and ran a face lift thru my head till I found the perfect match Sock head a.k.a known as Edd was standing there along with a unfamiliar person "WHAT, WHAT IS HE DOING HEAR HE HAS NO REASON TO BE HEAR" said Echo in a mean tone that had Dauiskei look up at him "what's wrong Echo" said Dauiskei "that person next to Edd I a person I wish never to work by ever" said Echo straightening up his clothes and hair along with his weapons which when I saw them sent a chill down my back _"those guns they look familiar… like I have see them" _ I said in my head. As we jumped off the vehicle I looked around and saw that the area had not changed there was still a hologram of Dexter thinking and a sign that had Dex labs industries over it there was the same electrifying blue and shiny sterling silver "this place has never changed a bit" I said rolling my eyes and walking up to Edd "hello Ever long time no see" he said bowing "pleas Edd do not bow at me" I sneer at him thru my hood. As the group fallowed Edd and the strange person with a lifeless expression on his face I glanced over and saw that Echo was straight up head up in the air and he nearly looked like he was in pain as if there was a thorn in his heal, "hey Echo are you ok" I said nudging him in the waist which made him bend down "hey stop that I am not in an way of shape to joke with you" he snapped at me and pushed me to the ground "HEY ECHO WHATS WRONG" I yelled which made double D turn around and the strange person halt to a stop and turn around slowly "well, well Echo how long has it been" said the person with emotionless eyes and as soon as he said that Echo Spun around and spoke to "Xeaen it has not been that long" snarled Echo. The area was silent as everybody was silent and still "um yes this is bad… ok please stop this fighting" said double D in a quivering tone and standing in the middle of Xeaen and Echo "this is not the time or place… but I think you all are just starving" said double D raising a eye brow at both of the men "so can we pleas go inside and have a nice breakfast" said double D putting his hands down and pulling Xeaen by the arm away from Echo, "hey Ever are you ok" said Dauiskei stretching out a hand to pull me up "thanks Dauiskei" I said taking the offer and pulling myself off and looking into his ruby red eyes which made me blush and we pulled our heads away from each other and let go of our hands. As we entered the building there was a waiting room with a corridor attached and an elevator at the end "this way my friends" said double D waving his hand for us to fallow him "we will be in the command room… which is on floor thirty-six" spoke double D looking for the switch for the elevator (the hall was dark and the only light was of the sun peering thru the windows) "hear it is" said double D pushing the button "everybody in" he said cheerfully.

When the elevator halted the doors opened to revel a very huge round table, and around that table was the most important people in the world the Ben group (Gwen, Ben and Kevin), Blossom, Bubbles, Utonium (the PPG creator), then there was Eddy who had his feet on the table and resting his lazy eyes, and as my eyes searched the table they landed on Dexter, Jazz and a familiar looking boy "LUKE" I yelled pushing my way thru the elevator. Once I was out of the elevator I removed my hood to show my face to Luke, he had deep blue eyes, with a scar running from his forehead to his jaw and he had long silver-blue hair that was semi raged and as he looked up from the paper in front of him he gave me a warm smile "Ever it has been long" he said in a whisper that no one could hear besides me then a hand rested on my shoulder and it was double D "um Ever you are setting in the front" he said nervous as if I was going to hit him. As I made my way to the front I peered around the room the room there was more people hear then before along with two strange faces "hey Ever who is the boy" said Dauiskei "that is Luke my past friend who traveled to the future and back… he do's go back from time to time… but it looks like he has gained a new scar" I said looking at the one that ran from his forehead to jaw. With finding my seat at the front next to Jazz she handed me a folder that contained a mission "Ever… there has been some sightings in the Darklands… which might have something to do with you" she said sipping coffee from her cup, "I see… and let me guess you want me to go and figure them out" I jeered back passing it to Dauiskei who read each paper with care and interest. The meeting lasted on for a while until there was a loud crash outside "what the" said number Five standing and pulling out a freeze gun and running to the window on the west side of the room "UH Dex I think you should get over hear NOW" she said in shocking tone, and as Dexter made his way over to the window he pushed himself close to the window and yelled "COMPUTRESS GET ME MANDARK… NOW" and as soon as the words left his mouth a jumbo halo screen appeared to show a black bowl hair cut, black beaded eye, stuck up nose person holding a Dee Dee doll and giving it fake smooches. The hole room stared at him with open mouths with some were giggling "MANDARK" snapped Dexter walking to the table and slamming his fists on the table, the shocked Mandark tossed the doll behind him and blushed a bright red (every body knew he had a crush on Dexter's _girly sister_) "oh Dex what brings you to this halo call" he said adjusting his black rim V shaped glasses "did you look out the window because there is a fifteen foot fusion along with small fusion's throwing fusion goo and smashing the buildings with his fists to RUBLE" snapped Dexter (which did not pay attrition to his arch rival kissing a doll of his _girly sister_). The shocked and dazzled Mandark left the halo screen to go and see the commotion only to run back to the screen and scream "DEXTER IS THIS OUR MESS" replied a flushed Mandark "MY FALT… HOW DO YOU BLAME ME FOR THIS" yelled Dexter holding up a purple glove hand, which sparked a fight between the two brilliant scientists until "THAT IS ENOGH… STOP THIS SQUABLE" I screamed at them which had the entire room stare at me "how about you stop fighting and get rid of that thing out there" I spoke in a soft tone, "Ever has a point" said Ben rising out of his chair with Gwen and Kevin, "yes… Ever has a point we need to dispose of that fusion out there" jumped Blossom and Bubbles, and with that spark the entire room raised up and pulled up their strongest weapon to go out and fight off the horrible monster that was soon to make my life go in a different direction… one that used all of my gift to help take down this monster for good.

Ch. 6

With the teams out on the battle field Dexter, Luke, Dauiskei, Echo, Xeaen, and I went down to the fifth basement floor to get some special weapons to fight off that huge fusion, while we waited for the arrival I looked over to Luke who was about my height and was staring at the front of the elevator "Luke is something wrong" I said in a soft tone he looked up with his deep blue eyes and spoke coolly "no everything is good… the faster we destroy this fusion the faster we can start your mission" he said with a smile _"ok this is strange… Luke will never help me on a mission… but why is he helping me now"_ I said in my mind. As the elevator halted to a stop Dexter turned around to face us "ok now… do not touch any of the equipment… this is the prized armory place were all the good weapons are" he said with a smile to tell us that Mandark has no good weapons only bad weapons that are defaults. The elevator doors opened to revel thousands of weapons, armor, and other stuff that you could never find at Mt. Blackhead "ok Dex you brought us hear… now what" I said walking forward and looking around "well I have some special weapons for you guys and a" said Dexter walking over to a dark case and with removing his purple glove hand he pressed his hand against a scanner to unlock what was inside the case "Ever I know you do not like coming in this part of the world but there is a weapon you must use to max out your full power" said Dexter turning around and placing his glove back on his hand "pleas Dexter… there is a reason why I left and never returned… but right now is not the place to discus about it" I said in a soft tone. Dexter looked at me with sad eyes and turned around then walked over to the left side wall "Ever if you may pleas pick up the item in the case" spoke Dex turning around with a smirks on his face "oh, oh ok… but what is it" I said walking over to the case and picking up a sword, only this sword was bright with light and looked like pure silver "D-Dex-Dexter… where did you find this" I said holding the weapon and looking at Dexter "that is yours… it arrived on my doorstep a few days ago… only I had no idea what to do with it" he said leaning up against the wall and placing his hand on something bar shaped, "uh… Dexter what are you up to now" said Dauiskei moving to the front of the group.

There was a blinding white light… then it dimmed for us to see not just hundreds but billions and billions of rows that were filled with weapons, armor, and other items "now that is what I call a armory" said Echo with his mouth wide open "hm… Echo you are still the same… you have never changed a bit" said Xeaen arms folded and eyes closed, "WHY I SHOULD…" snapped Echo swerving around and pulling up his fists to fight with Xeaen only to find me in front of him holding up my twin swords and growling. There was a strange feeling coming from my arm that was holding the new sword as if I was close to finding out who my mom and dad are "Echo this is not the time… save it for the beast of a fusion on the ground floor" I said retiring my weapons and seeing Echo retiring his fists, "ok now that we are done with this fight let's find you some good strong weapons" said Dexter walking in front of us and holding up a portable computer in his hands. The time we were down there Dexter picked out Dauiskei and scuttled his fingers across the portable board typing in his name when all of a sudden a capsule came up to the front on a dexbot "ok this is a special gift I found and I was thinking it would be a good gift your special gift" Dexter said, and if you noticed he does not like to use power but uses _"special gift"_ with care as to make us feel _human_ "what is in the capsule Dex" said Dauiskei reaching out his hands and touching the cool metallic metal "well open it up and see your new red neon energy blade" Dexter spoke with joy and as he opened up the capsule his face gleamed with joy which made him turn around holding a slick red blade that included a lock on target. The next people to go up was Echo and Xeaen "ok now I know you do not favor each other but I will need you two to please help us out on this" said Dexter laying his hands on the computer but not moving his hands "well I guess I will help only if this guy does not get in my way" jeered Echo pointing his thumb next to him, "trust me if you run it to help I will make sure to see you suffer… Echo" hissed Xeaen _(it amazed me at how he had an emotionless face)_ Dexter looked at both of them and looked down and scuttled his fingers across the screen typing in their names when a huge chest came up and out of the floor "this is the chest I have been waiting to open up for a long time" said Dexter standing in front of the chest and rubbing his purple glove hands then touching the chest it responded to his touch and the chest sprang open to reveal armor that had spikes on the back, some would turn you invisible, some would boost your speed, health, or any other thing the next objects in the chest were weapons that had multiple shots and some were rocket shooters "wow Dexter you have out done yourself" I said peaking up from behind Echo who's hands reached down and picked up a invisible armor and two guns that looked like a mix with a gun and a arrow shooter while Xeaen picked out a spiked back armor and one arrow gun and multiple shot gun. When we were all settled down with our weapons Dexter should us to a clear opening "now this is the main event… this is our time and our chance to TAKE DOWN FUSE" Dexter roared and up out of the ground appeared a huge robot that had a staff with a claw at the end of it.

This was the time for us to shine we were going to take down a huge fusion and this was a step closer into taking out Fuse, and by the time the platform rose to the top my eyes widened as I saw what was happening and the feeling I felt looking at the war that was going on… and what I felt was my gift making its way thru my body and feeling in the blood with the power of darkness and a sense of pain I could not resist in letting out and giving it access in controlling my senses and body… the feeling was making me give up my soul, body and mind for the Shadow.

Ch. 7

As we hit the fresh sun light you could feel the tension in the air at how the battle was going on, the huge fusion monster was at the center of the area in the middle of Dexlabs and Mandark industries. This monster was a huge fusion that had millions of heads, fusions, and spiting fusion matter every ware "this is bad… which means it will be more fun to bash him to gooey fusion matter… what do you say Ever" said Luke looking at me and finding that my face was blank as paper "Ever are you ok" ha said shaking my arm wildly trying to make me reply to his answer only I did not it was like I was not in my body… as if I was in a different world a world that was filled with shadows, despair, and no light. I looked around and saw that my body was still standing only my soul was not there it was as if I was separated from my body like in a different world "hello… can someone tell me where I am" I said in a normal tone "well hello there little Ever… it has been a while since I saw you… my how beautiful you have became" said a deep and familiar voice "YOU WERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME AT" I yelled into the pitch black air, the only thing the voice do is chuckle and materialize a screen in front of me that should me what was going on outside of this place I was at "th-tha-that is the fight area… my friends need me… and by the looks of it I would say Mandark and Ben need me _(he was in the alien form Way Big)_ both of them were fighting off the fusion with punches and missiles "they are going to die if I do not help them" I screamed in a horror tone "that might be true that they will die but you can help them if you let the inner darkness merge with you" spoke the deep voice which made me snap out of my panicked mood and swerve around to see no one "LISTEN… I KNOW WHAT THE SHADOW IS I HAVE HAD IT EVER SINCE THE INVASION AND I WILL NOT LET IT TAKE OVER ME" I roared into the pitch black air.

Meanwhile while outside of Evers body a battle was going on that looked as if it was close to a massacre was starting there were bodies of KND and Plumbers on the floor and there was fusion goo puddles everywhere that some where just reforming again into monsters. There were cretin people that were still fighting like number 2 and 5 were back to back and shooting freeze pops at the monsters which froze them in their place. Gwen and Kevin were fighting monsters from the sky where Kevin was holding a sniper rifle and Gwen had a pinkish platform under them while they both shot lasers (but Gwen was using her special power). The huge fusion monster had hundred of faces appearing so it was hard for Ben, Mandark, and Dexter to fight the monster with their mechanical robots, there was even fusion monster coming out from it which made it hard for the people to fight the monster "THIS IS CRAZY WE CAN NOT KEEP ON DOING THIS" yelled number 5 running over to Dauiskei who was in front of me and blocking the attacks from the fusion's that were trying to attack me "number 5 what do we do about Ever she has not moved" he said back to 5 "leave her this is how she can go… she never really helped out on fighting Fuse so-" but 5 was not able to finish due to someone grabbed her arm and punched her in the face… and that person was me Ever but only I was not Ever my body was different. The way I felt was strong like I had a new way of power and inside me I was surrounded by shadows that were swirling around me and giving my strength along with shadow power "that is it let the shadows creep into you… let them control you… give your body up to the Shadow power" the deep voice echoed, while I was in the vortex of the shadows my eyes were closed but I could feel the pain I could feel what the shadows were doing to me and it felt like they were rebuilding my DNA structure and my body making it stronger and more capable of holding in all this power.

While outside of my body was morphing into a demon with bat wings that stretched out to twelve feet long, a smoke of shadow arose from the ground and wrapped itself around me creating a shadowy mist and giving me legs of a demon then the swords that were in my hands reconfigured themselves into my skin which when I summoned the swords they would shoot out of my arms and be used as blades attached to my skin. I looked down at my body and saw that I had changed "nice this is a body" I said looking behind me to see two large bat wings and a shadowy tale connected to them which the tail had spikes at the end "I should be able to take on the fusion this time" I said jumping into the air leaving a unconscious number five on the floor and a Dauiskei standing still with a worried look on his face. Flying up in the air I was a able to see thru my demon eyes that Mandark, Dexter, Way Big (a.k.a Ben) were throwing punches and missiles but were not having any affect no affect what so ever on the fusion. While I was in the air Dauiskei was below fighting with Xeaen "Dauiskei were is Ever" Xeaen said refilling his weapon with more ammo "she is in the sky but-" he said after taking down a vicious Oil Ogre "but she looks strange and I have a strange feeling about her" Dauiskei said turning around to find a Xeaen not paying attention to him "HEY XEAEN AREYOU LISTEING TO ME" Dauiskei yelled at him then was about to punch him when he saw what Xeaen was looking at it was Ever "she… she is in pain… a lot of pain Xeaen… we need to help her" Dauiskei said running but Xeaen snatched his arm "Dauiskei no we need to let her take the course this is her power not ours we will help if she needs help but right now we need to help Dexter and Ben" he said with no emotion it was like he did not even care what will happens to Ever.

Somewhere in the shadows watching the battle and Ever a person was observing Ever and at how she was using her power "that is it Ever let the shadows control you… let it be your only salvation" the shadowy person whispered and grabbed their gun then placing a pure black rock and when I say pure black I mean it was so black that light could not even penetrate it so placing the rock in the gun he amide the gun up high so it would hit Ever and when he let go of the trigger the rock flew up in the air and logged it's self into the heart of Ever.

Ch. 8

The battle was lasting to long and they were losing to many people hear we needed to get this over with, and while all that mess was going on outside inside of me there was another problem was altering in me "yes you have let all the shadows come into you and destroy then rebuild your body now it is time to see how strong yo-" but the voice did not get to finish due to me screaming in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH… GET IT OUT OF ME GET THE THING OUT OF ME NOW" I screamed in to the air "what are you talking about the power is a part of you that is what makes you up it is fused with your DNA" the voice said "NO… NO… NO JUST GET IT OUT NOW… I WANT IT OUT OF ME NOW" I kept on repeating myself. The feeling inside of me was just not affecting my soul but also me body outside of me. As Dauiskei looked up he saw Ever "hey Xeaen look Ever has stopped… do you think she is ok" he said pointing at me "Dauiskei Ever will be ok" he said and left Dauiskei there who was looking at me… he had no idea what was going on but inside of him he had a feeling that Ever was in pain and that she was being torn to pieces. Up in the air while my physical body was floating my spiritual sense was burning with pain "GET IT OUT OF ME" I yelled again and again till a black shadow shot out from the ground and spoke to me _"listen Ever you are under my control let the pain burn… ignore that you have friends no one loves you, your family abandoned you… so let this power take command and let it help you get back what you want the most"_ the voice commanded me and while it was saying that I listened and did as it commanded, I let go of myself… I let the pain burn my body… I did as the voice commanded as if I was under its control "you are right I will let this happen I will burn the people that get in my way to the ground" I said with a smile on my face.

As I gained control over my body I moved my head and flew to the ground next to Dauiskei "Ever… are you ok… I saw what happened to you and well" he said moving his hand up and down my body "thanks Dauiskei for your concern… but I will not be in need of you" I said and hit him square in the chest "THIS IS MY BATTLE AND YOU ARE TO NEVER INTRUDE YOU HUMAN" I yelled and charged at the fusion with all my might. When I hit the fusion I felt no pain only the sound of it screech in terror as it crashed into Dexter the fusion came back up with all its power it started to shoot fusion goo in my way but I deflected it using my swords which had turned a very evil and sinister dark color "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE… COME ON AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR POWER" I yelled at the fusion which only made it mad at me and it morphed into a copy of Fuse "how dare you speak to your future ruler… you mortal" said the creature in a hissing tone that made a normal human stiff up and faint to the floor. The Fuse copy clapped his hands together then slowly separated them to form a small green ball that started to get bigger and bigger till it reached a special size "THIS WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO BEHAVE" the copy yelled and released the fusion goo ball at me, and as I stood there with my eyes closed I held out my arm with my sword up and as the ball hit the tip of the sword it started to stay there till the ball exploded and sent all the people in the radius of the explosion tumbling backwards and a few buildings went crumbling down. After all of the dust went away I looked to find the copy Fuse kneeling on the ground "how… how do you… how do you have that much po...w...er" the copy said falling face first into the dirt and melting into fusion goo "it is simple" I say bending down and putting my arm into the pool of fusion goo "all you have to do is let yourself go… and feel no pain" I whispered and absorbed all of the fusion goo "now that is POWER" I say standing up to find that there is a lot of damage that happened from that little tiny ball of fusion goo. The first people to dig themselves out of the ruble is Ben with Gwen and Kevin "oh man… that was AWSOME" he yelled waving his hands in the air "Ben pleas this is bad look at how much damage was done" said Gwen pointing at Dexlabs and Mandark Industry's "well I think it looks good" Kevin said puffing up his chest only to be hit by in the stomach by Gwen's elbow "not cool Kevin… Dexter needs the laboratory for the tests" she said holding out her hands and creating a pink platform for them to ride to the center of the mess. The second group to dig themselves out was Dexter with the PPG "wow that attack nearly destroyed this part of the city… hey Blossom were is Dexter" said Bubbles looking around "he is in the huge Dexbot… but where is it" Blossom said looking around to see the Dexbot struggling to get out of some rubble "THERE HE IS" shouted Bubbles shooting of like a rocket to go and help Dexter out from under the rubble.

In the middle of the explosion Dauiskei had created a bubble out of his cosmic energy and inside the bubble was Xeaen, Luke, and Dauiskei who had his eyes were shut closed with tension. When the dust settled down Dauiskei fell to his knees gasping for sweet precious air "WOW Dauiskei… creating a field with your cosmic energy" Luke said whistling to the amazing power he had. "than… ks… my power… has… been… strong" Dauiskei said gasping for some more sweet air "Dauiskei look at the center of the crater" Xeaen said pointing to the center… were I stood… unstoppable. At the center of the explosion I stood tall and proud with my body in demon form "good, good your power is growing no-" the voice started but stopped because it was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out my name "HEY EVER" there was a familure voice and figure running at me with two other figures behind him "who is that" I said in my mind the voice answered back "those people are the ones who left you… they deserted you and never liked you" the voice said "but… one looks familiar to me" I responded back "yes but they are the ones that tried to get in your way… they are the ones who want you to never find out your PAST… NOW ATTACK THEM" the voice roared back which made me mad and charge at the figures that stopped and watched me charge at them. As I started to charge at them I felt a pain in my heart like as if someone was splitting me apart atom by atom "AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH" I stopped and placed my hands on my head then thrashed left to right "GET THE PAIN AWAY FROM ME… MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP" I bellowed with rage and pain from my heart "EVER" I could hear Dauiskei yell and run up to help me but I slashed him out of the way with my sword _"no Dauiskei stop… I need help… my heart it hurts… there is soooo much pain" _he heard a voice in his head and turned around "did you guys say something" he said and saw that Xeaen and Luke were giving him confusing looks _"Dauiskei they can't hear me it is only you that can hear me but… can you not feel my pain"_ the voice in his voice said which drove him mad "honestly guys that is not funny" he said starting to get mad "DUDE IT IS NOT US" Luke yelled at him thinking if Dauiskei had gone insane. While this cmfrontation was going on outside of the crater Mandark was struggling to get out from under the pile of rubble that was on him "man that was some attack… I bet it was stupid Dexdork" Mandark mumbled to himself while scuttling his fingers across his computer board "COME ON YOU PIECE OF MACHINE… GET UP AND RUNING" he yelled hitting his fists into the board "ok… I am stuck in this… hunk of metal so…" he said pinching his in-between his eyes "I am going to have to call… Dexter" he said shivering at the idea of calling his ultra enemy but with no choice he pulled out his nanocom and punched in Dexters number. While Mandark was doing that Bubbles was throwing rubble every where to get to Dexter "DO NOT WORRY DEXTER I AM HELPING" she yelled when she spotted Dexter free from danger "BUBBLES" he yelled blushing that it was her that was rescuing him, as Bubbles pulled Dexter out he blushed a bright crimson red "um… thanks… Bubbles" Dexter said looking away from his semi babbling Bubbles giggled then her cheeks turned a rose pink "it is ok Dex… it is fun saving you" she said flying Dexter to where Blossom was. As soon as they landed they were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Dexter's nanocom "hold on" he said pointing a finger up and clicking the receive button Dexter looked up and started to laugh "MANDARK" he yelled with joy for Mandark has never come to Dexter looking for help "yes, yes I call for help… now could you please help me in it" he said mad with himself for coming to Dexter "ok I will help you unless you say and agree to two things" Dexter said holding up two fingers "ok…what are they" Mandark said slumming down "first,,, say that I am smarter then you and that I have a better wardrobe then you… second you will have to help us in the fight… that means up front and holding a weapon along with blasting away fusions… Mandark" Dexter said looking at Mandark with a raised an eye. Dexter waited a few minutes while Mandark was thrashing his arms around and "WHY WOULD I SAY THAT" he wailed at Dexter "because I know you want help and… I knew that it would throw you off the deep end" Dexter said with a smirk "fine I will say the words and I agree to number two so… you are smarter than mw and that you have a better wardrobe then me" Mandark said with his eyes closed "good… now Blossom will go and dig you out… by-by" Dexter said clicking the end button then walking to Blossom he told her about Mandark and she agreed to go and help him.

Back to the middle of the creator I was still in a rage mood _"Dauiskei please help me I am losing my grip the shadows and darkness they… there consuming my body" _the voice in his head spoke in sure pain "EVER HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU" he yelled at me _"you have to shoot my heart there is something in my heart that is making this pain burn my _body_"_ the voice said "EVER DID YOU SAY-" he said in a scared tone for what he heard was true the pain was coming from Ever the rock that was in her heart was causing all the pain for her to go thru. There was a point in time when the world stopped and it felt like time is self was slowing down "DAUISKEI" Xeaen yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON… IT FEALS LIKE TIME IS SLOWING DOWN OR STOPPING" he yelled that maybe an apocalyptic danger was coming or it was Fuse _"Dauiskei the shadows they are close now they have found the power of mine and are using it to swallow everything in the area and make it to themselves" _the voice said close to fading "AHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH" I bellowed with pain and fell to my knees spreading out my wings they began to glow dark black then absorbing energy from the area "SHOOT MY CHEST DAUISKEI… SHOOT MY HEART NOWWW" I yelled out loud at him to grab his weapon and take the aim while I have no protection, the more Dauiskei waited the more the wings gathered energy _"Ever please do not be mad at me"_ he whispered under his breath and pulled out his weapon taking the aim he shot three blasts that hit their target in the heart… which was me.

As the shoots hit my heart I could no longer feel the pain… it felt good to not have to suffer from the shadows that surrounded my heart _'thanks Dauiskei" _I whispered falling to the ground and reverting into my human form. The last thing I felt was the pain rush out of my body and could hear Dauiskei run to grab me in his arms with feeling his warm hands on my skin I could feel all my wounds heal "Ever you are ok… I am healing you with my cosmic energy" he said holding me in his hands "Dauiskei thank you… the pain is gone and I think this is what caused it" I said with my last breath holding up a small black rock Dauiskei pulled it out and handed to Xeaen or Luke I had no idea because the last words that came out of me was all the energy I had then blacked out in Dauiskei's hands while he was healing my wounds. The healing felt like I was being wrapped up in a soft warm blanket that was out from the dryer nice soft and warm all over my body, my muscle, and my heart.

Ch. 9

I could no longer feel pain in my heart and could only feel Dauskei healing me with his cosmic energy he set me on the ground and spoke in a soft tone "that should cover most of the burns and heal what other damage there was" he said turning around to face Luke who was not paying attention "Luke are you ok" Dauiskei said noticing his blanked stare "Dauiskei we are not alone" he said and pointed to the outer rim of the crater, and there stood two figures one was strange and covered in black clothes and the other was "ECHO" Luke and Dauiskei yelled in unison. There on the outer rim Echo stood looking down "well I did not know that would cause all this pain" he said and jumped down while the shadowy figure stood there with no emotion "this is very, very pathetic" he said strolling towards Luke who pulled out his gun and Dauiskei stood in front of Ever making sure he would not harm her "go away Echo you have no reason to be hear" Luke snapped, "WOW" Echo said closing his eyes and rubbing his chin "this IS sad… a person that ports back and forth from past to future and a person that does not know whether he is good or bad… ya this is SAD" he spoke pointing to Luke and Dauiskei "now all that is missing is that no go-" he did not finish due to a knife to his throat _"look who came back the slime that betrayed us for some money… how pathetic"_ Xeaen whispered clutching the knife close to Echo's throat the knife started to make it bleed "ok ok you win Xeaen but.... you do not win DAKREI" Echo yelled and as soon as he did the shadowy figure jumped up into the air tour of the black clothes to revel what looks like two pair of skeleton wings one robotic arm and the other was skeleton arm and he had four legs that looked like crab legs, as he landed a cold air blew thru the area and the smell of death "now I think we are even" Echo said smiling "YOUR SICK" Dauiskei said charging at the creature and was stopped be a arm "no Dauiskei… let me have this one" I said clutching my side I pulled him back and stepped up to the creature. When I was close to him I could smell blood on him as if he had eaten a person _" you look very good to eat"_ the creature said in a hiss tone and charged at me folding in his wings they morphed into electric tentacles and thrashed everywhere but as I dogged the attacks I could feel a stinging pain in my side then pulling out my swords I clashed with one of the tentacles "you have no right to be hear… where did you come from" I said slashing my swords into the electric _"they say you are strong and that you made this mess… but I bet you are just another poser"_ the thing hissed and lunged one of its arms at my side which slashed my jacket on the side, "how do you know about me" I said crouching to the floor and jumping into the air and winched from the pain on my side _"because I am a demon"_ it hissed and jumped into the air punching me in the stomach then making me throw up blood. The beast was happy with what he did he cough some of the blood in his mouth and licked his lips _"that is very-"_ the creature said and was caught short of words due to a choking problem "Dakrei what's wrong" Echo said still in Xeaen's grip _"her… her blood is stained"_ he hissed out still gasping for air "what do you mean STAINED" Echo yelled punching Xeaen in the stomach which he released him and held his stomach in pain _"I mean she is a demon as well… that is what is in her DNA… but get the rock that you logged into her HEART"_ the creature hissed standing straight up and pulling out some black clothes. As the creature was doing that Echo approached Dauiskei and asked for the rock "NO… AND IT WAS YOU THAT CAUASED THE PAIN… I BET YOU WILL DO IT AGAIN" he yelled running to my side "I am ok Dauiskei just a little bleeding and jolting" I said standing up and facing Echo who was close to Luke "NO DO NOT HURT HIM" I yelled running to him but was stopped by a tentacle wrapping around my waist and jerking me back along with Dauiskei and Xeaen. The grip on my waist was strong I could not remove it and as I watched helplessly as Echo approached Luke I saw that Echo punched him in the face pushing him back which made him black out "that will make it easy to carry him back" Echo said picking him up and walking towards us "ok Dakeri… you can set them down only fling them out of this place I wish not to see them… EVER again" Echo said smiling at us in trouble _"ok I can do that… just make sure to get the portal ready" _the creature hissed flinging us in the up and out of the crater.

As we flew thru the air we started to fall at a dangerous angle "AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH" we yelled scared that this would be the end of us but only to find… Gwen who created a pinkish color bubble "I HAVE THEM… AND THEY ARE HEAVY" Gwen said struggling under the weight "ok we will get them now" Blossom said leading Bubbles to us and picking us up into the air. Setting us down on the ground I stumbled to the ground falling and losing some breath "EVER" Dexter said running to me and bending down "are you ok" he said patting my back so I could get some air "no not really my stomach hurts, I have a horrible taste in my mouth, and my side is in some much pain it could kill" I said trying to get up and having Dexter let me lean on him "Dauiskei can you tell me what happened to Ever" Dexter said fixing my position of my leaning "I really would be this is not the safest place to be can we go somewhere else" Dauiskei said in a nervous tone still wondering if the betray would return or if the demon creature would come back "oh… ok then we will return back to my lab" he said walking and me leaning I stopped Dexter and told him something "Dexter the pain in my side… I think… I think I broke some ribs" I said in pain from my side "that is not good we will need to hurry to my lab so we can give you some x-rays" Dexter said nodding to Gwen if she could create a platform for us so I would not have to walk there.

Back at Dexlabs Dexter took me to his examining room where there was a huge x-ray machine "ok I will need you to put this on and lay on the table pleas" Dexter said walking over to the computer and turning it on, as I put on the pad I lay on the table and awaited for Dexter to examine my body "ok this will not hurt you so just relax and stay calm" Dexter said in a calm voice as he pressed a button on the computer which activated a laser scan to scan my whole body and on the screen above you could see my skeleton system "that is strange… Ever where did you say you were having the pain" Dexter said over his shoulder "on my side… why did anything come up" I said wondering if Dexter missed something, so I got up and walked over to him "well it looks like there is nothing there… maybe you're hungry… that form you were in left you tired and weak" he said raising an eyebrow "plus in my eyes you look somewhat sick with a mixture of pail white" he said taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen and which by this time it was nigh so I was able to eat dinner. When we walked into the kitchen Dexter asked a dexbot to bring me whatever I liked "sorry that I have to desert you but things are needed to be done when you are finished eating come to my study I have to give something to you and tell you about something also" Dexter said leaving me with the chef dexbot and to be able to order anything I liked. As I gave my orders to the dexbot he looked at me strange and I asked him if he could grill me some fish and a milkshake that was chocolate (they say chocolate can help any time) when the dexbot was gone I sat at the small table and started to mess around with my nanocom "hey Ever what is up" I heard a tiny little voice say and I noticed it was my Mac nano sitting on the table folding his legs and looking at me with his big wide eyes "oh nothing Mac… only I had a bad day" I said placing my head on my hands and looking back at him "can you explain pleas" he said in a soft tone. So I told him the whole story of what happened to me and how I had a demon form along with a enemy "that is scary Ever… but I am sorry for what happened to you" he said standing up and walking over to my drink he grabbed a straw and started to sip out of it "Mac pleas not too much you know what sugar does to you" I said almost laughing from what Mac was doing but halted and looked up to see Dauiskei walking in to the room "OOOOO you like hi-" Mac started but I quieted him then stuffed him into my nanocom _"sorry but this is personal" _I whispered and saw that Dauiskei was standing at the table "may I join you Ever" he asked politely "sure Dauiskei… you may" I said and offered him some of my food when it arrived and of course he agreed to it, when the food arrived I asked for a extra plate and when the Dexbot pulled on out I scraped out some food for Dauiskei and some of my chocolate milkshake. As we ate we discussed a little about each other but only our teen years I asked him not to go into my younger years "Dauiskei I am very thankful for what you did today… my life was in huge danger…" I said and I stopped eating pushing me dish away I stood up and walked out "WAIT EVER… let me come with you" Dauiskei said standing and running up to me "Dauiskei it is ok I will be fine it is just Dexter" I said tears starting to form in the corner in my eyes "Ever please do not cry I do not like to see it when beautiful girls cry" he said and which that made my cry hard as I hugged him I dug my head into his chest he pulled me in tight and stroked my head "Ever lets go see Dexter he said he had something for you" Dauiskei spoke pulling me to the side and walking with me to Dexter's

Ch. 10

When we arrived at Dexter's private study we noticed that there was a sign on the door that read "at a meeting." As I looked at Dauiskei he mumbled something under his breath "hey Dauiskei… it is fine if you do not join me… Dexter was going to give me a mission" I said looking at his face which he had ruby red eyes "Ever it is ok… any ways I need to tell Dexter about yesterday… so I will be joining you" he said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Both of us stayed there and talked about a few things but not on any touchy things until we were interrupted by Dexter, Computress Ben, Gwen, Edd, and a stranger in a straw hat that was over his eyes "EVER… DAUISKEI I am glad to see you hear" Dexter said holding out a key and unlocking his study "thanks Dexter" I said walking in to find the inside of his study was full of books, his desk had unfinished projects, papers, and other things along to, along with two chairs in the center. Once everybody was in his study Dexter walked over to his desk and took a seat on his side of the desk facing us while Ben plopped himself on one of the chairs and Edd in the one across but the stranger walked to the right bookshelf and leaned against the wall pulling his straw hat down over his eyes and face "would one of you like a seat" Dexter asked us and we responded with a no "ok… well I am going to ask this but… would you tell me what happened sown there in that crater" Dexter said placing his head on his hands and raising a quizzical eyebrow "well it first started with the huge fusion… then Ever turned into that creature" Dauiskei started the story "yea that creature was me but… I had no idea as to what I was… only that after a few minutes of being in that form I felt pain in my heart" I said placing a hand on my heart as if it was still in pain "the next few moments to me are fuzzy… I was like I was not in my body but somewhere else" I said choosing my words with care "but I do remember … after she beat the fusion she started to act very strange… I could tell because her aura turned a dark black with spikes of grey surrounding you… then you started to" "STOP PLEAS" I yelled "I remember that part because some how the thing brought me back to make me suffer the pain I was going thru" I said feeling a warm salty tear trickle down my cheek "Ever it is ok I will not tell them the rest" Dauiskei said rubbing his hand on my arm "Ever I know you were in a lot of pain by what you two are telling me but we have a problem" Dexter said moving his hands over his computer he was able to bring up a hologram table and post a few pictures on there. The room went dark for only a light was shinning from the table "now I was able to get a few pictures of what looks like a pitch black rock falling from the sky and landing right outside from fuses lair… which is the exact place we found you blade" Dexter noted pointing to the pure dark metal blade strapped to my waist "what does that have to do with this Dexter" I growled at Dexter " it is nothing bad but… we might need you to travel around and see what some people are thinking about this" Dexter gulped out from his throat. There was a strange ere silence then the strange man came up and places a hand on the table "I think what Dexter means is that some people are seeing fusions with shadows walk around and combine there power to make a super fusion… which this is bad… Ever" the stranger said without even wincing from my approached to Dexter "and who would you be Mister" I said both hands on the table looking at him with my narrow eyes "they call me Samurai Jack" he said pulling off his hat and showing his face which had a scar running down the right of his eye, he was dressed in a complete white outfit and a sword strapped to his side. Dexter was the first to stop both of us from fighting "ok so point of view Ever… we want you to go around and ask people to join and maybe… find out about you powers also I will allow you have some time to say your good bye and get a few people to come with you and after that you will leave tomorrow with Ben, Edd and the KND kids… you first stop is the Tree house to see a friend of mine named Flice" Dexter said turning off the hologram table he switched on the lights and opened the door for us "Ever and Dauiskei I wish you many luck on you mission… and I am sorry if I will not be able to see you off I have some business with Mandark tomorrow" Dexter noted waving us out of his study so he could work on a little private project of his.

The next day I gathered my stuff in a slash bag and left my room to find Jazz outside packed up and a smile on her face "Jazz you are going with us?" I said in amazement that Jazz has never left the protection of Dexlabs "Ever you have been with me since I had to babysit you… so I will continue to help you with finding your parents… even if it means leaving Dexlabs" Jazz said grabbing my hand and dragging me along to the launch port. When we arrived at the launch port Dauiskei was there with Xeaen "WHAT IS HE DOING HEAR" I yelled pointing to Xeaen who was leaning against the KND ship relaxing "Ever it is ok… he is here to find Echo and bring him down" Dauiskei said calming me down "that it nice but last I remembered he did not care if I was hurt or if I was ok" I snapped still looking at him "Ever… he is not going to turn on us and if he does I will be there to track him down" Dauiskei said taking my arm and leading me in to the KND ship along with Jazz who was eyeing Xeaen to come on "Jazz do not give me that look" Xeaen said with no emotion. Once everybody was on the ship number 2 came out and sat in the front were the steering wheel was "ok so it will take us some time to reach the Tree House so I would recommend you sit back and relax" he said twisting a key and starting up the ship which hovered off of the ground and the elevated more into the air then… ZOOM we were off like a bullet being shot at a 100mph gun.

When we are in the air I nod off to sleep and dream about the first time I meat Jazz. She was only a teenager she had a babysitting service and it was not until my parents left me with her that she became a family member to me… she was like a big sister but a smart one to. When she became twenty she took a job as Dexter's assistant and helped him out with a project of Time Travel… that is how I meat Luke he to became a dear friend of mine also he is the same age as I am so we were cool till I found out he was going to be in the experiment for Time Traveling. That was right around the time when I figured out I had a Shadow power in me but I was not able to see that part because I was awaken with a tug on my shoulder and a burning pain in my hand. The person that woke me was Dauiskei who said we are landing in a few minutes and as soon as he touched me the pain melted away but as soon as he removed his hand the pain returned in a rush of fire. As number 2 landed the plain I looked out and saw what was ahead of us a journey and a friend who we had no clue will turn on us or stay with us thru the hard parts.

Ch. 11

The KND Tree House was busy with monkeys and ships entering and exiting from the place "Number 2 Dexter said something about a person named Flice… do you know where we can find him" I said exiting the ship "oh… that is easy he is in the same place as always" Number 2 bragged as if him and Flice were the best of buddies "ok so where is he" Jazz noted picking up her bag and fixing it on her back "um… um… he is on the practice field" Number 2 said with flushed cheeks along with a sheepish grin. Leading us to the training room Number 2 started up with saying that "Flice is the best that the KND have met" to "me and Flice have been buds since Fuse attacked this world" that was all Number 2 could talk about was Flice, Flice, Flice and to me it was getting annoying "Number 2 is there anything else besides FLICE" I pleaded thinking he would hint that I was on the verge of slapping him in the face "yea there is Artemis and Vladimir but they are not hear at the time" Number 2 said turning down a corridor "hey Number 2 how long till we see Flice" Xeaen said tired of walking and wanting to see some action "oh it is not that far he is outside in the practice field" Number 2 said walking just a little faster than his short legs could take him. As we arrived at the end of the door Number 2 stopped and turned around "I just-" he started but did not finish "yea yea Number 2 we know he is training… now let us see him we need to get to Fosters right away" I snapped not wanting to go thru a whole hour of Flice again, and as Number 2 turned around he mumble under his breath and opened the door for us only to find a blinding bright light from the sun.

Once we were outside into the light and out of the dark we could see a young man surrounded by a circle of ice pillars and this boy was standing in the middle in a martial arts position then as he kicked with his leg a fire bolt whizzed out from his leg and struck the ice pillar along with punching another pillar he created two blades out from his hands one fire and the other was ice, and with these blades he ran around the pillars and cut them in half with his blades "ah nothing like a good practice to help the body" he said snatching up his bottle of water and squeezing some down his throat "is that him" I spoke pointing at him "yep that is Flice a top fighter... HEY YO FLICE YOU HAVE GUESTS" Number 2 yelled waving his hands in the air like an obsessed fan. As soon as Flice look at us he ran over and stood in front of me "you must be Ever… the name is Flice" he said extending a hand of friendliness "yes well hello Flice" I said refusing the hand and walking past him to see the damage he had done "Flice you look strong" I said turning around "yea I am… Dexter told me about you… I was a little to amaze at what happened to you" Flice said pointing at me in a stern face. As me and Flice stared at each other we finial gave up with me giving out a sigh "ok fine you can come with us… you look like you can help us with many important things" I said holding my hand out to shake on the deal, but as soon as I held it out he hesitated then slapped my hand and shake "you have a deal Ever… I will help in your travel just let me get my things together" Flice said rushing back in to retrieve his belongings "aw man he gets to go but I am stuck hear" Number 2 noted kicking his foot into the ground "hey you will get to explore soon… you just do not know when yet" I said placing a hand on his shoulder and walking back into the dark cold building.

When Flice was done gathering his stuff together we loaded back into the ship and zoomed off to the Cull-De-Sac so we could drop off Edd he had a meeting there with one of the Urban Ranger teams "thanks for the ride Number 2 call me when you touch down at Foster's… oh and Ever do not forget about asking around on the meteor" double D said running to a safe area while planting hi hand on his head to keep his hat on. As we flew thru the air Flice came and sat with me "Ever can you tell me what I am going to be doing in this team" Flice said placing his head on his hands and looking at me with his crimson blue eyes "well Dexter should me some pictures of a black rock falling to the ground near Fuses lair and Dexter thinks this could be another invasion" I said not looking at him and only reading my book "oh well what do you think it was" he said now shifting in his seat and laying back on the chair "I do not know what it is… I do not even know what to do when I find it" I said shutting my book closed and reaching for my weapon "HEY HEY I JUST ASKED A QUESTION" Flice yelled jumping out from his seat in freaking way as if I was going to stab him "calm down Flice I am not going to stab you" I said grabbing a cloth from my pocket I rubbed it up and down the metal to polish it and make it look shiny "oh ok" Flice said settling down in a seat away from me. A few more minutes in the ship and we could see Foster's from the sky "there she is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" Number 2 said landing in the back of the building. When we touched land there was a girl with red hair in a green jacket and a purple hairy monster next to her with sharp fangs "hey who is that" I said pointing out the window "that is Edward and Frankie… do you not travel hear" Flice said snorting at my question "I will have you know I do not travel these lands Flice my journey takes me in the jungle were I should be instead of doing this mission" I snapped picking up my bag and hitting him with it as I turned around and walked outside "what did I do" Flice said in a surprised tone "dude you made her mad… what did you think you did" Dauiskei said fallowing me outside. On the outside Frankie was standing tall with a big grin on her face "hey welcome to Foster's I have been expecting you" she said waving us inside the building "thanks Frankie but we will not be long we have to head into the forest soon" Jazz said pulling Flice by the arm to not go in "yea I know but you do not want to rest a little while" she said in a sad tone "come on Jazz I do not think it will be that bad" I said walking in to the house "but Ever it… it does not feel right being hear" Jazz spoke softly in a scared tone "oh Jazz you and your feeling" I said waving her off and continuing into the house. The inside of the house was dark and cold like a walk in freezer "why is it so cold in hear" Jazz noted breathing out and seeing that it came out in a gas form "oh… well it makes it feel nice" Frankie replied in a nervous tone, which made me eye her and node my head in a agreement. Frankie led us to the dining hall for some food "go on ad sit down" Frankie gestured for us to sit down, and so we sat down me and Jazz on one side and Daiskei, Flice and Xeaen on the other side "Ever were are the other friends" Jazz noted grabbing my arm tightly in her hands "Jazz calm done it is not like they are fusions" I said pushing her off of my arm "yea Jazz chill out" Flice said rocking back in his seat "I am chilled but… this does not feel right as if there is a monster hear" Jazz spoke hugging herself "wow Jazz thanks for that info" I said mad at how she spoke "no Ever it is not you it is like a fusion is hear" she wined and cringed in her seat to hide. As soon as Frankie came out she placed a plate in front of us "I hope you like it… it is one of my recipes" she said in a almost evil tone "oh ok… sandwiches are special" I said picking it up then sniffed it and I swear I could smell a hint of something poisonous _"hold on sandwiches do not smell like poison"_ I said to myself then set it back on the plate "so Ever tell me what brings you hear" Frankie spoke placing her head on her wrists "did you not say Dexter told you why we were hear" I replied back eyeing the way she looked at us then the sandwiches "oh yes he did tell me about it but… I want to hear what you have to say" she said eyeing me back "Ever do not tell her" Xeaen spoke up placing his meal on the plate not having taken a bite out of it "oh well I think I was talking to Ever not you Xeaen" Frankie snapped banging her fist into the table with creating a hole in the table. As soon as she removed her hand I could swear I saw a hint of green on her fist "wow Frankie… it looks like you… have some strength in you" I noted easing out of my chair along with Dauiskei and Xeaen fallowing my lead "oh yes well… you know vitamins" she smiled back at us and hiding her hand in her pocket "so why don't you let me see your hand Frankie" Dauiskei said walking up to Frankie and reaching out his hand to see hers "NO… I am fine but… I think you should sit down and eat you look tired and… well we just would not like to see you go out there and be tracked down by a fusion… no would we" Frankie said with a sinister smile "thanks but I am not in the mood" I said noting the door "but I think we can manage ourselves" I said picking up my sack and shoving Jazzes sack into her hands "oh but come on dear eat your food… do not make me sit you down and force it down your throat parasi- I mean Ever" Frankie said once again in a evil tone "wait what did you just call me" I said halting in my tracks next to Frankie "you heard me… I said Ever" "no you were going to call… me… you are… you're not human… are you" I said backing up with Jazz and eyeing Dauiskei, Flice and Xeaen to do the same thing. Frankie sat there with her eyes closed and smiling in a wicked grin "oh it seems you found me out… you naughty, naughty little girl" she said standing up "it did not take long… I figured it out by the house being cold… then it was the food" I said placing my hands on my swords then griping the hilt and by the looks of it I was not the only one Dauiskei was edging for his weapon and so was Xeaen and Flice "oh your weapons will not work on a… Threstrill" she said placing her hand on her head and tearing back her skin to show a monster with fusion and shadows mixing together to show a vomit like green color "you see thanks to your power we are now able to become like you" she said finally tearing off the skin and holding it in her hands and dropping it to the ground "Ever what do's she mean by that" Dauiskei asked pulling out his weapon and aiming it at her "Dauiskei I wish I knew" I said pulling out my swords and standing in fighting position.

The room fell silent as a Threstrill and human stood at opposite sides of the room… to me the only choice we had was fight or run for the door but "OH I DO NOT THINK YOU WILL WANT TO DO THAT" she said as if she was reading my mind "you see behind the door is another monster like me only… he can bite and make you like us… pouring his blood into your blood stream would that not be fun" the monster said walking to the door "OH EDWARDO… can you come in here and help me" she chimed with joy. We stood at the end of the room waiting for a reply then we heard a high shrill roar come from the door, we slammed out hands on our ears to protect us from the roar which broke the glass on the windows 'hear he comes" the monster chimed again this time dancing to the right and left of the room. When the roar was over we removed our hands and saw as a monster the same color as the other Thretrill crash into the room with its slime covered horns and dripping goop fangs "oh I knew you would help me" monster Frankie chimed and went up to hug the beast "now Ed… go and get them the mast will want the girl in black alive for his experiment" she shrilled pointing at us which the beast fallowed the finger and charged at us "Ever what do" Flice started "RUN RUN INTO THE FOREST" I yelled jumping out the window and crouching to the ground "COME ON COME ON" I yelled back up then catching Jazz in my hands Flice lowered Dauiskei and Xeaen to the ground. All of us were safe on the ground we looked up to see a mad beast and a ferrous Frankie "GET THEM" she roared jumping on the beast back and flew down on his back to the ground, and as he hit the ground we turned our backs and charged for the woods "great we need to find a hiding place" Flice said running "save the breath we need to find a good clearing and fight them off" I snapped back picking up my pace a little faster.

The farther we ran into the forest the darker it seemed to get on us till we reached a small clearing with a pond in the middle "hear this will do" I said dropping my sack and surging off my jacket "Ever do you" Flice started but was lost when he saw the beast at the rim of the clearing smiling at us… as if it was taunting us "yes be afraid… scream if you have to… it only makes us want to fight more" Frankie said jumping down from the beast and walking up to us "NO we will not run" I snapped back pointing my sword at her which stopped her "ok fine but Ed hear will have fun ripping your buddies to shreds while I haul you back by your hair to the master" Frankie spoke while smiling showing her teeth which were sharp and moist with saliva "you do not scare me" I spoke standing my ground "ok fine… I warned you but… ED DINNER TIME" she yelled in joy as she stepped out of the way for us to find a demon lowering its horns and getting ready to charge. The area gathered with tension as we stood there soon to face our death the demo charged at us full speed "come on come on" I spoke waiting for the perfect timing only to find a serpent made out of what looked like ice and water shoot out from the water and coil around the demon then extending its fangs it sank them into the demons belly and thrashed it around in the air "NO ED… WHO IS DOING THIS" the Threstrill roared in pain to see its own kind be thrashed in the air "me… I am the one who brought it up" a voice said coming out from the water with not a single drop on her "YOU… I THOT… I TOT YOU WERE DEAD" Frankie yelled backing up but pierced in the heart by an arrow and fall to the ground in sheer horror "WHO SHOT ME… WHOOOO" she yelled in pain as she pulled out the arrow and throw it to the ground "me… I am the one" a boy said jumping to the ground and crouching low to the ground then re stringing an arrow he aimed it at the Threstrill "NO Vlad let her go… let the pet return and warn her master" the girl on the water spoke "ok Artemis… I will let her go but" he said spinning around to the demon in the snakes mouth he released the arrow in to the air it logged itself into the demons head killing it the demon dissolved into the ground "NO YOU VERMIN KILLED HIM… YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFES WHEN THE MASTER RETURNS HE WILL KILL YOU ALL" the threstrill roared disappearing into the shadows for good. When our nerves were calm down the girl on the water recalled back her serpent into a staff and walked on to the land where she changed into a human figure of a girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes then the boy joined next to her, he had dark black hair and deep brown eyes "um thanks for helping us back there" I said placing my weapons away "it was no problem… those two were a little too easy" the boy said looking up at the girl who was staring at Flice "you… you look familiar… have we met some where" she said walking to Flice and staring at him "I think we have… is your name Artemis" he asked staring back at her "yes that is my name" she replied back "then yes I am familiar… I am Flice" he said in a soft tone "and you must be Vladimir right" Flice spoke pointing at the boy who blushed pink "pleas call me Vlad it is shorter" he said back "Flice you know them" Jazz asked wondering as to see were this was going "why yes… yes I do know them… these are the most strongest fighters I have ever seen" Flice said staring back at Artemis. Artemis returned back to Vlads side were both of them stood perfectly still and I gazed at them thinking we have found some new team mates to join us in our mission.

Ch.12

Later on in the day Artemis and Vlad had us fallow them thru the forest to a little camp "what is this place called" Jazz spoke up after she stop shaking from fear "this is Camp Kidney we have a cabin hear that we can stay in overnight" Vlad said without looking at her. When we arrived at their cabin Artemis held the door open for my buddy's but slammed it on me and Vlad "you two need to talk… Vlad I know you remember her now tell her" Artemis spoke thru the door and then slammed it in our faces "I hope she was not going to tell me to do this" Vlad muttered walking to the porch and leaning against the railing "why were you hoping this and… what is it that you want to tell me" I said walking and standing in front of him "well Ever… did you ever remember a pale face blood sucking boy from your child life" he asked me not looking at me but at his feet "yea I do… he was a good buddy of mine till he disappeared into I have no idea where" I said looking up at the sky and seeing it change from a light blue to a light soft red with a semi bright orange "well what if I told you he is alive and he knows where you are along… with knowing your power" he spoke in a soft tone as if someone was going to hit him "Vlad what do you mean… I saw him one day and the next he was gone vanished Dexter did not know where he was but of course Dexter was busy with him project that he only cared for was Luke and now he is gone" I ranted clutching the rail hard I could feel some of the wood splinter "LUKE is gone… when did this happen" Vlad said shooting his head up and staring at me "why do you care you did not know him his friends were me, Jazz, and that… pale… black haired… oh my your… your that boy" I said easing my head up and looking into his deep brown eyes "yep Ever I am that boy that disappeared that night" he said with a smile showing two glistering white fangs "Vladimir I knew that name was familiar to me… you are the half vampire kid… I missed you all my life you knew what pain I felt what my power was and you were a shadow person like me" I said with a warm hot tear at the corner of my eye "ha… Ever you finely figured out who I am" Vlad said hugging me which only made me hug him back even tighter "Vlad where have you been this past years you could have helped me I was scared and lonely" I said choking back my tears "well it all started with me being swallowed up by a shadow portal which moved time fast for me to right before Fuse landed" Vlad said releasing his grip and looking at me "then Artemis found me in the ocean… for who knows how I got there she pulled me to safety and has been teaching me her ways" he said taking his usual position "but Vlad what about blood… what have you been eating lately" I said in a hush, hush tone not wanting the others to hear me "well that is just it Artemis has been giving me her blood and then I go out and hunt for some animals but I still eat raw meat it save time on cooking" Vlad said smiling with a crazy grin "oh Vlad I am so happy to see you again" I said this time showing my tears for affection and "I know you have missed me" Vlad said hugging me for safety.

Later on in the night Vlad snuck out to go hunting but did not leave until he told Artemis where he was going and she hesitated to let him go but decide ok "Vlad be cautious out there now that she knows we are back and have the girl she will do anything to get Ever… she is the Masters key to ruling this world" Artemis told him snatching his arm "Mist chill I will make sure to be careful but watch Ever she might be the one but I am also from where she comes from" Vlad replied back in a hard tone "Vlad she is the Shadow's daughter… which means she is dangerous" Artemis whispered at Vlad and only made him mad and pulled his arm away "you know Artemis just because she has a bad past does not mean she will be like her father… why can't you see that" Vlad snarled staring at her "Vlad have you forgot what you promised… she is DANGEROUS… if the master gets a hold of her we can call this little was a genocide" Artemis replied in a stone cold tone, Vlad hesitated but opened his mouth and pointed "NO ARTEMIS… I have not forgotten the promise… it was to protect her and I can see it when she is with Dauiskei… can you not see it" Vlad asked eyeing Artemis. While they wear outside she did not reply "oh hold on you do not see… BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER LET A GUY GET CLOSE TO YOU OR LET THEM HELP YOU… DON'T YOU… WELL AM I CORRECT" Vlad yelled turning around with his bow on his back and arrows on strapped to his leg _"Vlad please do not bring that up… you know I was the only girl… I had to build myself up on not letting them get close to me" _Artemis whispered looking down at her feet "yea I know Artemis… but at least you could open up your heart to the people around you… man pride is a hard felling to have" Vlad said jumping into the trees to go and hunt _"Vlad you have pinched me to hard in the heart I hold so close"_ Artemis said falling to the steps of the porch with eyes full of tears and a heart that is in pain to which no human could fix.

On in the night I was not able to fall asleep because I had a dream… or at least that is what I think it was. The seen in my head was dark and dreadful peoples bodies lettered the floor of what looked like City Station only this one had blood stains on the buildings some of the buildings were falling to the ground. The sky looked blood red with no sun, moon, or… planet Fusion but there was a creature in the sky watching the destruction that was on the ground only to spot me and come flying down the ground, and as it landed the beast created a dust cloud shrouded it to where I could not see the features of it but the body of the creature. The creature had two tail one made of bones and a sharp end and one out of electricity, it had three pairs of wings the first made of black feathers, the second made of a dark gas, and the last made of what looked like human bones, it's body was wearing armor made out of dragon skin, the creature had one right human arm and the left was what looked like hard snake skin and marking going up and down it, the demon had no legs only a serpent tail that sometimes shifted into a pair of dragon legs, strong, tough, black scale legs, the only part that did not scared me out was the head… a human head only it looked familiar. As the cloud settled down I could see the face a… a face of half human and half demon that had a red eye and a eye that looked like mine in fact the face looked just like mine only… I am standing hear and how could… that… my eyes widened in fear as the creature smiled "who… who are you" I was able to choke out from my mouth "why… I am you and you are me" the creature replied smiling and holding out its hands "NO… I am not that I am human not some… thing" I said backing up away from the creature "oh please do not run… I do not think you want to end up like these people" it said pointing to the bodies on the ground which almost made me gag "why did you do that" I said looking back at the creature and finding it gone but as I turned around to get out of there I bumped into something slimy and scaly thing "like I said please do not run Ever" the creature asked picking my up buy my neck "what… what do… do you want… with me" I said gasping for air "oh I do not want anything but… you have the source" the creature said rising its tail and twisting it together It formed a sword that was like mine only it had bones on it "pleas do not take my soul" I begged in mercy "oh I am not going to take it… there can only be one Ever in a world so you must become a part of me" the creature smirked raising the blade she shot it thru my chest I shot out of my bead screaming my lungs out "EVER" Dauiskei yelled jumping out of bed and catching me before I could hit the ground "Dauiskei what's wrong" Artemis said barging in and seeing me in Dauiskei's arms "I do not know… she looks sick" he said feeling my forehead to see if I was running a temperature. Just the feel of his hand on my head made the feeling pain go away "no she is not sick but… I can try to look inside her mind" Dauiskei said placing me on my bed "no… pleas… do not Dauiskei" I said shoving away his hand from my head "the last thing I need is your mind getting hurt" I said trying to push myself up but did not mange due to a rush of dizziness and nausea over come me "hey easy Eve… what ever happened took a lot of strength out of you" Dauiskei said easing me down on the lush soft covers of the bed "thanks but what I saw did not take energy but… scared me of what I might become" I said in a toneless tone "it is the Necro right" Artemis said walking over to me "I do not know it did not give a name… only stabbed my heart" I spoke clutching my live fresh beating heart "no Ever that is the name of the beast the Necro a sinister beast to have been laid on you" Artemis spoke not looking at me "ARTEMIS… what is that supposed to mean… I did not wish for this… if you want to blame someone blame Fuse… he is the one who made me this way" I snapped reveling my arm were a mark was taking place on my arm small but looked like it was growing in size "that is it… that is the Master's mark… he is after you because he is the one who found out about you" Artemis said pulling my arm up to her eyes "wh… what do you mean" I quivered asking "it means that you have a power called the Shadow which is a barer of Time, Space, and Necro… if the Master or Fuse get their hands on this they will do at nothing to draw the raw power out of you and use it for themselves to rewrite time and space" Artemis said pinching between her eyes "so what you mean is that I could become a monster" I said with tears almost coming down my eyes if not Dauiskei was there to hug me "hey, hey Ever you will not become that monster" Dauiskei said placing my head in his hands and looking me in the eyes "Ever it is the choices you make and the actions you take that lead you down your path" Dauiskei said brushing away some of my fallen hair "I am scared Dauiskei" I said shoving my head into his chest and bursting out in tears "it is almost morning we will need to get out of here soon… if we stay hear another day then Frankie will find us and she will bring help to destroy us" Artemis said releasing my arm and walking to the window "and Vlad will be back so Flice, Jazz and Xeaen get your stuff together we will head out as soon as Ever is up to the challenge" Artemis said walking out of the cabin :who made her in charge" Jazz said placing her hands on her hips "well I think it looks good on her to take command" Flice said "well at least we know who will kiss up to her" Xeaen smirked turning around to gather his stuff "you are so correct Xeaen" Jazz said walking to her bed and gathering her stuff.

After I was done crying I gathered my stuff together and joined my team outside "Ever you will be ok on this trip" Dauiskei asked placing a hand on my shoulder "yea I will be ok… just a little headache that is all" I said pulling my hood over my eyes to protect me from the sun and I saw I was not the only on Vlad had joined us and had pulled his hood over his eyes so he could be safe from the sun "you ok" he asked and I just nodded to his question "ok you can fallow me we are heading to Mount Blackhead for some supplies and a old buddy of mine" Artemis said walking towards the trail with Flice, Jazz and Xeaen behind her. Dauiskei wrapped his arm around me for comfort then Vlad walked up to me and started to walk with us, right behind Xeaen. We were heading further and deeper into this mission is was starting to get scared my future did not look so good… was I truly to become that monster… that monster that would destroy this human race I have come to love so much and… destroy my love… Dauiskei… forever

Ch. 13

It was by mid day that we arrived at Leaky Lake the infected lake that had a reaction to the fish and the wildlife around it "ewe it stinks so bad hear" Jazz wined walking next to Xeaen, even if she is only 19 she can act like a 15 year old and if she is scared then it is 10 years she is smart in many ways and Is a assistant to Dexter but decided to travel with us on my mission. Then there was Xeaen who only wanted to come with us so he could track down Echo and fight him for what he did to us. Artemis and Vlad they are cool people but Artemis is a little hard headed to people and she does not like it when boys help her… I think it has something to do with her past life, Vlad is a former buddy of mine and a childhood buddy he is part vampire and part human it is hard for him to find blood and has to take some from Artemis or he will go hunt in the woods for animals and drink their blood if he has to. Then there is Flice, a boy with a power over fire and ice but also a hothead… that is what Artemis says to him because well… he tried to help her and when he did she sent her serpent after him… took us one hour to have the serpent spit him out, but that is not as bad as when he asked her about her past life that is when she got really mad and sent him on a long flying trip it took us two hours to disinfect him of fusion goo when he took a dip in the lake. The last person I know and like is Dauiskei he has been with me since I was hurt from an attack on a fusion monkey, ha that is how I met him but there is something about him that helps me when I am hurt… I mean I know he has cosmic power but it is like he makes me feel human not some monster that could end all of human life. It is like this when he looks at me with his red crimson eyes they fell me with warmth inside of me. As mid day started to turn into night we found ourselves close by the grumpiest and mean person of all time… his name was Fuzzy Lumkins. Fuzzy did not like it when people came around the place he is a always shooting off his gun at the kids which scares them off from his land only when we walked by the house he did not shoot at us or come on a charge toward us "hey what's wrong with Fuzzy does he not usually come a charging" Flice said looking up at the cabin and finding a few lights on "that is because I am hear" Artemis said walking along without staring at Flice or any of us "what do you mean by that" Flice said trying to catch up with her "well after found Vlad I traveled hear and met Fuzzy he was kind to me and treated me correctly" she said which all of us stopped and stared at her with open mouths "WAIT he treated you kindly" Jazz sparked off not believing her words that left her mouth "it is true he trusted me because I listened to what his problems are… now if you would pleas pick up your mouths we need to hurry off to Mount Blackhead before night" Artemis said picking up her pace and running "you heard her come on we need to hurry" Flice said chasing after her like a puppy "he is going to get hit by her again if he does not lay off of her" Xeaen smirked to what Flice was doing and all me and Jazz could do was giggle at what Artemis would do to him.

We arrived at Mount Blackhead at noon right before the sun settled into the mountains and right before we ran into a fight with some arch enemies. The minute we walked into the base a bomb blew up destroying a storage facility that burned up and spread its flames around to the other buildings. We looked around in horror at what was happening till a creature swooped down and caught Artemis by the waist and flew her up into the air "ARTEMIS" Flice said growing ice wings and flying up into the air "Jazz and Xeaen go and contain the fire Vlad and Dauiskei you are with me" I said splitting up Jazz and Xeaen ran to the fire to see if they can control it along with some other KND operatives, and while they were doing that Dauiskei and Vlad were attack from the back by two creatures that were made from shadows along with spikes on their backs that looked like fusion goo "tracers" Vlad snarled "Ever you go on my and Dauiskei have them" Vlad said pulling out a rod that extended into a staff with a end that sparked out electricity while Dauiskei pulled out his energy blade "yea Ever I have it covered with these monsters" Dauiskei said slashing his blade at the monster who grabbed two spikes from its back and started to duel with him in a fight. After I left them I ran to the center and as I ran it felt like time was slowing down and all the fighting was rushing quickly as bombs blew up setting buildings to fire, KND getting hacked to bits and kids like my age fighting on for their precious life, and the only thing running thru my mind was how… how could all of this happened… were could of this have all started and with me finding the one person I would least to expect was "LUKE" I said in horror as right before my eyes was my childhood companion and not just mine but Vlad's and Jazzes as well "well hello there… Ever" Luke said placing a hand on his hip and turning around to face me "HOW COULD YOU LUKE" I yelled pulling out my swords and feeling the same power I had in Tech Square "HOW COULD I… HOW COULD YOU EVER" Luke yelled pointing at me "you are a weak to the Master… he he you know back at Tech Square when you were all demonic I was there smiling" he said closing his eyes and walking around me "I was thinking just thinking that you would give in and lose yourself to the power" he said easing up to my ear and whispering "GET AWAY YOU… YOU MONSTER" I yelled swinging with my sword only to be cutting thru thin air "how sad… you walking around with them… those humans" Luke said in a tone that was like he was not even human "I walk with them and talk like them you do the same thing Luke so what makes you different then me" I said lowering my swords from his face "the difference is that I have seen this world from start to finish it starts with humans so it will end with them as well" he said without any compassion "wait what do you mean it will end with humans" I said raising a eyebrow "oh so you do care well there is a creature that kills all of humanity… strange right it being that you love them so much these… these little urchins" he said bending down and picking up a needle that was filled with what looked like fusion matter and shadow blood "what are you going to do with that" I said edging close "oh nothing just infect the tree and make it die forever" he said not looking at me "LUKE I can't let you do that" I said running towards him only to be stopped by something sharp in my leg. When I looked down I saw a dagger in my leg "oh have you meet The Hunter" Luke said placing a hand on the bark of the tree and placing the needle to the bark "how… how did you… get this one" I said grinding my teeth together in pain "oh we fund him… you know test subjects have so many weakness in their heart… quite sad really" Luke said injecting the liquid into the tree with created a dark brown spot on the bark "NO YOU… YOU" I yelled standing up and charging at them only to be pushed back by a metallic wing "you may not interrupt him" the voice said in a raspy sound "oh then let me be the one to intrude" some kid said jumping from the tree and landing on the Hunter "ah… het off of me now" the Hunter said struggling to get the kid off of his back who had a chain around his arm and started to strangle the Hunter "not tell you die" the kid said pulling up and making the Hunter flap it's metallic wings and fly off into the air "oh crap" Luke said dropping his stuff and charging for the back exit from this nightmare place "OH NO YOU DON'T" I yelled chasing after Luke hoping I would catch him.

Once we were out from there I found Luke by a river and him trying to cross it "it is no chance Luke you can't run" I said throwing a shadow ball at his back and watching it as it hit the target and sent him falling to the waters _"what we're did that come from I could never do that before" _


End file.
